Un ange dans le ciel
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Ce sont toujours les absents qui manquent le plus. Newt. Newt le blond, Newt le Second, Newt son ami, Newt son amant, Newt le Fondu. "Je t'aime" murmure Thomas dans le vide.


Je suis désolée :D J'essaie de me remettre des bonus de TST, et bah... Voilà, je m'en remets pas si bien on dirait !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Tommy... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas a envie de boire. Il sait que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais c'est la fête aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi pas ? Ils sont tous là. Tous. Minho, Fry, Gally, Brenda et Jorge. Sonya et Harriet, aussi. Ce sont toujours les absents qui manquent le plus. Alby, qu'il n'appréciait pourtant pas plus que cela. Chuck, l'adorable enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Teresa, la belle Teresa qui n'avait cessé de lui sauver la vie, et cela même au prix de son amour, puis de sa vie. Et Newt. Newt. Newt le blond, Newt le Second, Newt son ami, Newt son amant, Newt le Fondu.

Après réflexion, boire ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Peut-être pas du bien non plus, mais sans doute pas de mal. Et un peu d'oubli serait accepté avec plaisir.

Alors il commence. Avec une bouteille. L'alcool de Gally, qui a quand même la couleur de la pisse. C'est en buvant ça qu'il a embrassé Newt au Bloc, le premier soir. Un bon souvenir.

_ Je t'aime, murmure Thomas dans le vide.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, tocard »

Il s'éloigne de l'agitation en vacillant, dépasse Minho allongé dans les buissons en train de rouler des pelles à Sonya. Leur idylle n'est un secret que pour eux : tout le monde sait qu'ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air quand ils ne se disputent pas.

_ T'aurais pas vu Sonya ? lance Aris quand il le croise.

Thomas ne répond pas, il ne s'en sent pas le courage : il se contente de désigner les buissons. Aris soupire pour lui-même, et le remercie.

Quand enfin il arrive au fond des bois, là où il n'entend plus les cris joyeux et les rires des gens, il se laisse tomber par terre en sanglotant pour lui-même. Il lâche sa bouteille, elle se brise en plusieurs morceaux. En grognant, il tente de les ramasser, et se coupe le poignet. Le sang coule le long de son bras, de sa main, de ses doigts, lentement. Fasciné – et peut-être un peu bourré – Thomas observe la petite plaie, et toute cette quantité de liquide écarlate qui en coule.

Il se demande s'il en restera une cicatrice. Il aimerait bien en avoir une pour se souvenir de Newt.

C'est sans réfléchir qu'il ramasse un bout de verre, le serre entre ses doigts, et l'enfonce dans son bras. La douleur ne l'atteint qu'à peine, c'est comme s'il faisait ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Il forme la première lettre, sans se soucier de l'épais liquide écarlate qui macule son bras et sa main. C'est dur. Ça coule vite. Il se sent mal. Des points noirs envahissent sa vision.

Il se laisse tomber sur le dos, resserre son étreinte sur le bout de verre, continue, entame la deuxième lettre.

_ Bon dieu, espèce de foutu tocard ! hurle une voix rauque dans son oreille.

Thomas tourna la tête et, stupéfait, pour croiser le regard furieux de son amant :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? murmure Newt, au bord des larmes, en appuyant frénétiquement sur le poignet de Thomas. Il faut aller voir Aris, allez viens.

Le blond n'hésite pas en enlevant son pull pour le nouer sur la plaie de Thomas. Ses mains douces, inquiètes, parcourent le visage du brun.

_ Ça va ? Est-ce que tu vas bien, Tommy ?

Thomas fronce les sourcils en sentant une étrange chaleur parcourir son corps :

_ Tu es mort, articule-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Évidemment… répond Newt en secouant la tête. Et je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes, Tommy. Pas maintenant. Jamais, tu comprends ? Il faut que tu survives. Ils ont besoin de toi ici !

_ Et si moi j'ai besoin de toi, Newt ? réplique Thomas en l'embrassant, et ironiquement, c'est comme s'il revivait.

Newt se mord la lèvre inférieure, et soupire :

_ Merde, Tommy…

Les bras doux de son amant l'enveloppent, et sa voix grave résonne étrangement dans sa tête :

_ Ce n'est pas ton heure, Tommy… Si tu te lèves maintenant, tu pourrais survivre…

Thomas jette un coup d'œil à son bras. Sa décision est déjà prise. Il pose une main sur la joue de Newt, l'embrasse encore, et encore. Sans regarder les plaies, lentement, il dénoue le garrot qui enserre son bras, serre le bout de tissu contre sa poitrine alors qu'il ferme les yeux.

_ Je t'aime.

Et cela explique tout.

.

_ Je te hais ! hurle Sonya.

_ Moi aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! riposte Minho.

Ils échangent des regards noirs. La rousse époussette ses vêtements pour enlever toute traces de leurs presques-ébats d'il y a quelques minutes.

Au fond, ce n'est presque pas une surprise quand leurs bouches se trouvent à nouveau, avec férocité. Minho attrape la jeune femme par les épaules, l'entraîne avec lui. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, lui mord la lèvre inférieure, et s'enfuit en courant. Il la suit, prêt à lui faire payer par force de gémissements.

Elle se retourne pour lui adresser un sourire provocant, et trébuche pour tomber en arrière.

Elle se relève en sursaut, ignorant l'air narquois de son amant. Ce sont ses yeux stupéfaits, inquiets, qui mettent Minho sur la voie. Ça, et ses mains couvertes de sang.

Il s'approche rapidement, et en voyant le spectacle, tombe à genoux.

Le sol de la forêt est humide, imprégné de sang frais. Thomas est allongé par terre, entouré de bouts de verre. Sur son bras nu apparaissent deux lettres à peine visible sous les traces de sang encore chaud.

N E

Minho se sent suffoquer, alors qu'il entend les hurlements de Sonya. Elle appelle à l'aide.

Il sait déjà que c'est trop tard. Il le sait.

Le corps de Thomas est encore chaud, mais il n'a plus de pouls.

Contre sa poitrine, il serre un vieux pull ensanglanté.

* * *

Youhou. C'est joyeux, hein ? Promis, c'est le dernier ! Promis, promis, promis ! Je ne vais pas tarder à sortir le chapitre 1 de l'UA de Terre Brûlée ou de Vampire Academy ! (bon, le premier est pas tellement plus joyeux, hein... Sorry).

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon traditionnel "laissez une review !" Bisous !


End file.
